


Familiar Faces In Worn Out Places

by accio_spaceman



Series: Tatennant Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Gracepoint (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monte Carlo (2011), Tatennant - Fandom
Genre: Becca Goes To Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: A glimpse into the future of my Hogwarts AU.Half way across the world, in a run-down, muggle pub, the last thing that Alicia was expecting was a reunion.





	Familiar Faces In Worn Out Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you for [THIS](https://accio-spaceman.tumblr.com/post/162594350054/if-youre-still-taking-requests-pretty-please) picture that I requested from [@annasassiart](https://annasassiart.tumblr.com).

“Miss Prewett?”

Alicia started. It had been a while since she’d been called that, and she certainly hadn’t been expecting to hear it in a run down, forgein muggle pub!

“Sorry, do I know you?” Alicia squinted at the vaguely familiar face before her.

“Carver, Emmett Carver,” He thrust out a hand. “I was a couple of years above you at Hogwarts.”

Alicia politely shook his hand, although it took her a moment longer to place him.

“Oh yes, Carver – you were on the Slytherin Quidditch team for a while weren’t you?”

“Yes, that’s me! Gosh, Alicia Prewett, you haven’t changed at all!”

Alicia blushed.

“Oh, um, it’s Alicia Ratcliffe now actually.”

“Yeah, I heard you married Frank. How is he?”

“Oh we’re um, we’re in the middle of a divorce actually, so I suppose actually I am nearly Prewett again.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be. Best decision I ever made!”

Emmett grinned at that.

“Well good for you then!”

There was a semi-awkward silence.

“How about you, are you married?” Alicia blushed at her forwardness, bracing herself for a rebuke that never came.

“Oh, no, no, not me. Lone ranger, me.”

“Right.” Alicia smiled awkwardly, looking around discreetly for inspiration for a way out of the deteriorating conversation.

“Well I’d best be off.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t want to keep you.”

“Bye!”

“Alicia?”

“Yes?” She turned round.

“Are you in the area long?”

“Just a couple of days.”

“Right, right, I just thought, maybe, er… Maybe we could do lunch some time?” Emmett held his breath.

Alicia’s eyes widened. Was he asking her on a date? Surely not? She barely knew him! Nevertheless, something in his suddenly vulnerable brown eyes compelled her to agree to meet him the very next day at the local pub,  _‘The Two Hounds’_.

She hurried away, wondering why she was smiling so wide at the prospect of lunch with a near stranger.


End file.
